


Of Course

by umbrella_patrol



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also bob, everyone is sad, ray is kInKy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella_patrol/pseuds/umbrella_patrol
Summary: Gerard Way is a sophomore.also known as where everybody is going to get drunk





	1. The Beginning

Gerard sighed as he and his brother stared at where they were going to be for a long, long time.  
He took a glance at Mikey- his brother's face was full of fear, but a little hint of determination in his eye. He just hoped this college wouldn't be too hard on him.  
Moving from one place to another was already hard, considering that it was their hometown, and Gerard wasn't keen on returning.  
He could see Mikey give him a smile. Gerard grinned back, though he knew he was shaking. That's the reason Mikey gave him the smile. To keep him calm.  
"Bye, Mikey. See you around."  
"Yeah, of course you will!" Mikey gave him that same, stupid, but reassuring smile that made Gerard's heart leap. "Yeah, stupid me. Anyways, bye."  
Mikey nodded and ran towards his dorm. Gerard turned to his.  
Holding his breath, hoping not to see the guy he had a very, very bad history with, he opened the door.  
There was a black haired boy eating chips, laying on his bed in nothing but boxers and a long t-shirt while watching- Gerard guessed- Supernatural. he didn't have his headphones in, but they were laying besides him, not plugged into anything.  
Gerard met his eyes and the boy jolted up.  
"Hey! So you're the new kid?" He said, closing his laptop quickly and throwing the chips aside. He looked familiar.  
"Yeah. Hi." Gerard smiled.  
"Hey! I'm Frank." Frank got up, tilting his head. "You look familiar."  
Gerard noticed a tattoo of a scorpion on Frank's neck. His eyebrows raised.  
"I'm Gerard Way."  
Frank's eyes lit up. A smile crept across his face. "Gee!" A second later, Frank's arms were around Gerard. "You left without telling anyone... how hard it was for us.." Gerard pulled away. "Yeah. I'm sorry, the move was quick. It's very nice to see you again." Frank's grin grew even wider at "very". "Really?" "Frank, you were my best friend. Of course I'd miss you!" Gerard said, pulling Frank into a hug again. "Everyone's going to be so happy." Gerard grimaced. "Everyone?" "Almost everyone came to this college! They- oh. Yeah, I'd see why that'd be a problem. You dyed your hair." "Yeah. You like it?" Gerard asked, looking up. "I love it." Gerard heard the door slam shut. "Wow, Frank. You got a boyfriend on such short notice!" Frank stepped to the side. "He's not my boyfriend, Lindsey. Besides, I'll think you'll be very happy when you see who it is." Gerard turned to Lindsey, a nervous smile on his face. "Uh.." "Gerard Way." "Gerard! What the hell happened?" She asked, running up to hug him. "Moved overnight." Lindsey pulled back. "Well then, welcome home."


	2. Update?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an A/N?

Hey, it’s ya boi/co-author,,,,Alex,,,,,.

Anyways, I’m just here to let anyone who reads this thing still that it probably won’t get updated, at least by her and probably not me either, because I don’t believe Lane uses her account anymore? I know it’s been nearly a year and I’ve never really written anything for this myself but I just thought I’d let you all know this story most likely will not be updated soon. I’m not sure how many people really read this and I’m sorry to disappoint you. 

HOWEVER,

In good news, school for me will be ending in 15 days (May 23rd), and, due to the mass newfound free-time for the following two months or so, I might just find it in me to perhaps update this work, merely out of boredom and as a surprise gift to Lane, should she not find this by the time I update should I do so. 

So, that’s the gist of things. With the way things are headed I say the chances of this work being updated again are roughly 50/50, but most likely not soon. My apologies to our readers, I hope you understand. 

With Love,  
Alex (DearHeatherHamilton)


End file.
